


...and so are you

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: Они сделали это. Вместе
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	...and so are you

Он трёт шею и прячет глаза в пол. И не понимает, почему люди благодарят его.

Зал, нет, гладиаторская арена благодарит его. Зрители(?) скандируют, держат, поднимают в небо его имя.

Зачем? Почему? Для кого они это делают? Для него?

Не. Может. Быть.

А потом в мозг отрезвляюще прорезается ещё одно имя.

_ДжошДжошДжошДжошДжош._

И он чувствует самую горячую и крепкую руку, удерживающую его от падения.

Чистейшее смирение растекается по венам, а губы растягиваются в самой искренней улыбке.

Они сделали это. Вместе.


End file.
